Sobre Morangos E Chantilly
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dastiel, morangos e muito chantilly!


**Título: **Sobre Morangos E Chantilly

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **PWP, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Lemon e Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Dastiel, morangos e muito chantilly!

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, faz tempo que quero fazer uma PWP envolvendo comida e depois de ler tantas fics desse fandom com algum alimento entre nossos amados personagens, eu resolvi entrar logo nesse ramo alimentício. E o que me fez realmente tomar essa decisão foi ler pela milionésima vez hoje de manhã a fic Dastiel "A respeito de líquidos escuros e lábios molhados" da Mello Evans (link: http :  www . fanfiction . net / s / 6665982 / 1 /). Tirem os espaços do link quando colarem no navegador, ou ele não vai funcionar.  
><strong>

**Eu sei que prometi um 3some de Jensen, Misha e Jeff + morango e chocolate, mas essa idéia de Dastiel + morango e chantilly ficou rondando minha cabeça desde que eu terminei de reler a fic da Mello, então tive que escrevê-la. Mas a 3some vai sair, não se preocupem! Rsss! Ah, depois de escrever essa fic, estou com uma vontade tão louca de comer morango com chantilly que amanhã vou no supermercado comprar essas 2 coisas! Huahuahuahuahuahua! Espero que gostem dessa fic!**

* * *

><p>Após horas de sono, Dean finalmente despertou naquele quarto de motel que ficava em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos. Lentamente, ele abria os olhos enquanto identificava o barulho da televisão do móvel à sua frente. O loiro girou sua cabeça para seu lado direito e encontrou seu protetor celestial sentado na cama de Sam sorridente, com atenção voltada para a televisão e devorando os morangos de uma imensa tigela que jazia cheia da fruta em seu colo. Isso logo despertou a perversão escondida em sua mente e com um sorriso malicioso, ele perguntou:<p>

-Comendo morangos, Cas?

-Oi, Dean. É, estou comendo morangos sim. Sam me deu. Disse que são muito gostosos e que eu deveria provar. E ele estava certo. - respondeu o anjo virando a cabeça na direção de seu protegido.

-E onde está o meu irmãozinho agora?

-Ele saiu. Disse que ia tomar umas cervejas. - explicou o moreno olhando novamente para a televisão.

O sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Dean ficou ainda mais largo. A luxúria já dominava seus olhos e seu corpo. Então ele teve uma ideia para deixar aquelas pequenas frutas vermelhas ainda mais gostosas. De um pulo, ele levantou da cama, pegou o controle, que estava no criado-mudo localizado entre as duas camas, desligou o aparelho, e, ao ser encarado pelo olhar irritado do anjo, falou:

-Eu sei de um jeito desses morangos ficarem ainda mais gostosos. Que experimentar?

-Quero! - exclamou o anjo esboçando em seu rosto um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o do Winchester.

-Então coloca essa tigela na minha cama e vai tirando a roupa!

Castiel prontamente obedeceu Dean, enquanto ele foi até o frigobar e tirou de lá uma lata azul. Ele voltava para a cama, sorridente, sacudindo o objeto em suas mãos, quando o anjo, franzindo o cenho e tombando a cabeça para o lado, perguntou:

-O que é isso, Dean?

-Essa coisinha deliciosa aqui se chama chantilly, Cas. E agora é a minha vez de ficar nú.

O loiro colocou a lata no criado-mudo e começou a tirar vagarosamente o pijama que usava. Ele demorava o máximo que podia para se despir, pois queria deixar seu anjo louco. Assim que terminou o pequeno striptease, ele pegou novamente o frasco e sentou em sua cama, onde o moreno já o esperava. Com um tom de voz rouco e autoritário, ele ordenou:

-Se deita, Cas.

O anjo o obedeceu imediatamente, colocando sua cabeça no travesseiro sem tirar os olhos do caçador nem por um segundo. Dean, por sua vez, destampou a lata e, apertando botão do spray, despejou uma boa quantidade de chantilly na barriga de Castiel, que sorriu e falou:

-É gelado, Dean!

-Eu sei! E isso deixa tudo ainda mais gostoso! Mas sabe como morango com chantilly fica ainda mais delicioso? - falou o Winchester, a malícia cada vez mais presente no olhar e no sorriso.

-Como? - indagou o anjo curioso.

-Assim! - Dean pegou um morango da tigela e passou sobre o chantilly na barriga de Castiel, o comendo logo em seguida com uma expressão de êxtase no rosto. - Hummmmmm! Infinitamente melhor! Quer provar, Cas?

-Claro que quero, mas em você! - respondeu o anjo completamente louco de desejo.

-Então vai ter que esperar. A iguaria agora é minha!

O loiro pegou outro morango na tigela e repetiu o ritual anterior. Ele fez isso várias vezes até só restar muito pouco chantilly na barriga do moreno, que já estava completamente duro. Não aguentando mais, ele suplicou:

-Dean, por favor!

-Já está louquinho de tesão, não é, anjo safado? Não se preocupe. Eu vou parar a tortura.

Com ainda mais malícia no sorriso, se é que isso era possível, o Winchester se debruçou sobre o anjo e lambeu o resquício de chantilly em seu abdômen. Em seguida, ele pegou novamente a lata e, olhando diretamente nas orbes azuis, exclamou:

-Se prepare, Cas. Eu vou te proporcionar uma experiência única agora!

Sem falar mais nada, ele despejou chantilly no membro do outro, que se contorceu ao sentir o frieza em sua ereção, e o abocanhou de uma vez, o sugando com força. Castiel foi à loucura, gemendo, mexendo os quadris na direção da boca de Dean e segurando seus curtos cabelos loiros. O sardento se dedicava cada vez mais à felação que fazia em seu parceiro e só conseguia pensar:

-_PUTA__MERDA!__Chantilly__fica__muito__mais__gostoso__assim!_

Logo o anjo gozou, se desfazendo na boca do loiro, que gostou mais ainda da mistura do chantilly com o sêmen do anjo. Sorridente, ele levantou a cabeça e falou:

-Sua vez, Cas!

E se deitou ao lado do anjo imediatamente. Mesmo cansado, Castiel não conseguiu se controlar. Ele pegou o frasco e despejou chantilly em quase todo o corpo de Dean. Peito, barriga, membro, coxas. O loiro mais parecia um boneco de neve de tanto creme que havia em seu corpo. Ele se deliciava com o gelado do chantilly em sua pele, quando sentiu um morango sendo deslizado por suas pernas. Sorrindo, o Winchester olhou para o anjo e quase gozou com a expressão praticamente orgásmica que enfeitava o rosto do moreno enquanto ele comia o morango. Louco de desejo, ele exclamou em um semi sussurro:

-Cas, desse jeito eu vou gozar sem você precisar me tocar!

-Você tinha razão, Dean. Os morangos ficam muito melhores assim! - ele devolveu olhando o para o parceiro como se o despisse com os olhos.

-Cas! - o filho mais velho de John quase gritou ao ao receber o olhar faminto do companheiro.

Castiel se aproximou do tronco do loiro e começou a lamber o creme que tinha jogado no peito dele, chupando seus mamilos ao mesmo tempo. O caçador começou a gemer e se contorcer ante ao toque da língua e dos lábios do anjo. Desesperado, ele começou a falar em um tom de voz rouco e quase gritando:

-Cas! Cas! Vingança é pecado, sabia?

-E o que eu estou fazendo em você também! Devo parar? - retrucou o anjo com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios após levantar a cabeça.

-NÃO OUSE FAZER ISSO! SÓ TERMINA ESSA COISA LOGO DE UMA VEZ, POR FAVOR! - replicou o loiro ensandecido de desejo.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, Dean. - devolveu o anjo cheio de malícia.

Rapidamente, Castiel pegou a tigela e colocou ao seu lado. Então parou um pouco, observando os morangos como se estivesse pensando em algo. Logo, ele despertou de seu pequeno transe, pegou um morango e olhou para o parceiro falando com os olhos repletos de luxúria:

-Você me proporcionou uma experiência única, Dean. Agora eu vou fazer o mesmo com você!

-Como... - o loiro tentou falar depois de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o anjo.

Ele não conseguiu continuar sua linha de raciocínio, pois Castiel mordeu a fruta em sua mão e, em seguida, abocanhou a ereção do outro. Dean abaixou a cabeça de vez. O gelado do morango, o quente da boca do moreno e sua língua o sugando fizeram ele esquecer até o próprio nome. De um lado, a língua de seu protetor deslizava pelo seu membro, do outro o pedaço de morango fazia o mesmo caminho. O caçador só teve capacidade mental para gemer, empurrar seu quadril de encontro à boca angelical com uma força que teria machucado o moreno se ele fosse humano e segurar os cabelos escuros, abaixando a cabeça dele na direção de sua ereção. Os gemidos do Winchester se faziam cada vez mais altos. Ele gritava, chamava o nome do anjo, se remexia, até que gozou violentamente na boca dele. Castiel, levantou a cabeça e olhou maliciosamente para Dean enquanto mastigava o morango, que agora, estava embebido, não em chantilly, mas no sêmen do loiro. Assim que engoliu a fruta, ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios que o caçador não tinha visto nem na boca de Lúcifer:

-Acabei de descobrir algo que deixa os morangos muito mais gostosos que chantilly...

Dean encarou Castiel. A luxúria e o desejo voltando a tomar conta dele. Seu membro começando a despertar novamente. Ele sorriu ainda mais maliciosamente que o parceiro e falou:

-Ah é? Agora é a minha vez de provar essa iguaria!

E sem pensar duas vezes, o loiro sentou na cama e empurrou o moreno no colchão.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
